The Assassin's Son
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: Naruto kisses me, but I'm too weak to even kiss back a bit. I watch him watch me, my vision turning black and soon it's all over.  I'll be waiting, Naruto.  ONE SHOT NARUSASU


**The Assassin's Son**

**Summary: **Naruto kisses me, but I'm too weak to even kiss back a bit. I watch him watch me, my vision turning black and soon it's all over.  
I'll be waiting, Naruto.  
**ONE SHOT NARUSASU**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, character death, language, sexual hints.

* * *

He holds me in his arms, sobbing out which only made it all worse. "It's going to be okay, Sasuke. Oh, god, let it be okay…" Naruto sobs out, rubbing his face into my hair. He's done this to me a lot over the years; I guess he just really likes my hair. I smile at my thoughts; I'm going through death though not a single thought of it crosses my mind. He puts his hand on top of my hand that's putting pressure on the wound. It was an accident, or that's what I like to believe. I know the Yamanakas don't really trust me.

"I've avoided so much, Naruto… I've avoided my time." I am referring to when he saved me from the hanging, I hope he understands. "Thanks…" I cough, blood exiting along with it, "to you. Thank you for a wonderful life, Naruto."

"Sasuke your life isn't over! It's going to be okay!" Naruto is lying, he knows it. At this point I'm to weak to respond. Why does it have to end now?

* * *

**~Long ass flashback (It's practically the whole story XP (He's three at this point))~**

I watched carefully, examining how the woman was holding the little boy's hand. He was older than me by the looks of him, but I wouldn't know for show, but I would never know, or so I thought. He looked over at me, his deep blue eyes shining in the sunlight. He stopped in his tracks, the woman trying to pull him along. Eyes made contact; a connection that was too deep for me to understand. Contact that lasted too long yet not long enough; what was the boy thinking about me? Did he think I was out of place or that I fit in perfectly? I only wished to have a family like he did, to fit in like him.

"Naruto, what in the world has gotten into you? It'll be dark soon and if we're not by the fire we'll surely freeze! You know we can't make clothes for the cold!" The woman scolded the boy, pulling him along rather roughly. I wondered what it was like, having to make clothes for yourself constantly. After all, I had only had one cloak my whole life. Magic made it simpler to keep; it grew as I grew. I stopped again, hesitating, wondering about the boy.

Didn't he lose his family?

…Didn't that mean that he was like me, if only slightly?

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! God damn it, Sasuke, where are you!" I heard mother called to me in a panicked voice. They weren't there yet, were they?

"Yes mommy?" I asked in my cute, five year old voice.

"Sasuke, you're a big boy now. My gosh, you're already three! I can't believe I lived long enough to see you at this age. I just can't believe how much you've grown! Now, both mommy and daddy love you, and so does big brother Itachi and the whole family. But we need you to hide. You can't say anything; you can't even make a peep. It's all a game, Sasuke, and we want you to win this. For us, okay? Don't come out until the villagers are gone. Okay, hunny?" Mommy asked me. I nodded, hiding under cloaky, he made you invisible (Big word for a three year old.) I listened closely, so close that my ears rang.

"Fugaku." Mommy said.

"Yes, Mikoto?" Daddy replied.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Daddy replied, then the yells were heard. I almost screamed, but I kept my mouth shut. They shouted very loud, I heard spells being used. I smiled to myself, I would learn those spells one day, be able to tell the difference between their sounds. The spells stopped, I heard a final scream; Mother. I almost screamed yet again, keeping my mouth shut, because I knew what was going on at this point.

"They have another son." An old man spoke.

"Yes, but it's virtually impossible to find him now, you know how big Uchiha territory is." A woman replied.

"We'll train the young to kill him off, too, so we can end this." A man spoke. The next noises were only footsteps. They were leaving, I knew it.

When I was completely sure that they had gone, I cried. I cried and cried and cried, I didn't even dare get up and look at the carnage. They were after me, too. All that I had now was myself; I had to protect myself, to live and to keep the Uchiha name alive.

I gathered myself together, coming out from under the cloak, and screamed. I fainted soon after, I had never seen people dead before.

Worst of all, it was my whole family.

* * *

~Age skip~

I skimmed the outskirts of my territory, walking along the border of my territory and the Inuzuka's territory. I walked along the river; just to the other side I heard voices and hurried footsteps, and soon heavy breathing. Had they found me already? I hid behind a tree, my breaths coming out in short, rigid gasps as fear clutched my heart. I was going to die. Wasn't I already supposed to die?

"Where?" A boy asked.

"Race ya to the other side." Another boy replied after a short pause.

"Cheater!" The first boy yelled back, and I heard footsteps on the log that fell across the river. It had fallen the other day in a terrible wind storm.

"Don't fall, mother would be mad." The second boy, sounding older than the first, said.

"And I would be pissed at you. None of us should fall, whether mother get's mad or not. Our clothes can't handle the cold." The younger boy said. So were the Inuzuka clan still not able to make clothes suitable for the cold? My cloak was good enough for that.

I heard the boys getting closer to the edge of the log, so I went around the tree a little as to hide myself from them when they crossed into my territory. I wouldn't confront them; I wouldn't dare. They sounded older than me and my family had died when I was only three, far too young to be learning magic, so I had barely any defense.

"Yeah, but mother is PMSing." The older boy said. I knitted my eyebrows together. Now, what did that mean?

"She's what?" Apparently the younger boy didn't understand it, either.

"Oh, never mind. Just make sure not to piss her off." The older boy said, a warning tone in his voice. This boy was now in my territory, successfully across the river.

"I'll keep that in mind." The younger one said, and from what I heard he stepped onto the river bank at this point. "I'm glad we didn't fall in."

What was having someone to talk to like? I hadn't talked to anyone in 4 years, I was seven now. You would think something would be wrong with me by then.

"Yeah, I just realized that this is our drinking water." I drank out of the river, to, but I kept my mouth shut, and decided to listen to their conversation.

"Great. How are we supposed to get back?" The younger boy asked. _The way you came, _I wanted to answer sarcastically.

The older boy whispered something so I couldn't hear what he said. Was he lowering his voice because he knew I was here? Were they planning to attack me? My eyes grew wide, my breath getting irregular again. I calmed myself and my racing heart down as soon as the younger one replied.

"You're death scene?"

"Uchiha territory." So the boys knew they were trespassing. But why do it when you knew better?

"U-Uchiha territory?" The younger one was afraid? I didn't see why people were so afraid of me, I didn't even know magic. Didn't they know that? I heard someone smack another. "Look what you got us into!"

"Aw, come on, it's just a scary story the elders tell us to keep us in the village." I made a face at the older boy's conclusion. I was just a story? _Hello, _I'm standing _right __**here.**_ I thought to myself.

"You think they could really come up with that?"

"Did you know that another clan came over here…" At this point I knew it was a lie, these boys were the only ones to come over here in several years. "you know the Yamanaka clan, don't you?" The older boy continued.

"Well, yeah. Ino and them."

"Well, they caught the biggest fish on earth. It was… a rainbow fish." The older one got more and more into his story, "It was as big as all of the tents in our village combined! They were all flabbergasted!"

"What does flabbergasted mean?" I didn't know what it meant either, and since both the younger one and I lacked the same knowledge I felt better.

"Never mind. They were amazed with the size of the fish. They asked the fish, 'Are you really a fish? Fish can't be this big.' And the fish replied, 'No. I am in fact a god. I will grant you three wishes. And so they wished three wishes and were happy."

"Um… what were the three wishes?" Did the boy really fall for that?

"Do you believe the story? Because the clouds in the sky wrote the word 'gullible'. Remember, gullible is spelled with one l." I held back a giggle.

"So it's g-u-l-i-b-l-e?"

"Oh my god, our whole clan is gullible! First, gullible has two l's, second, the clouds didn't write gullible, and the fish story was fake."

"Oh… so why did you say all that?"

"…never mind, Naruto, never mind." So the younger one was Naruto?

"Naruto! Kiba!" A woman yelled.

"Coming mom!" The older one replied. They both ran off, I got out of my hiding place as soon as they left.

* * *

~Age skip~

I walked around, trying to catch some rabbits. I caught site of one and stopped, standing perfectly still. The rabbit was eating a carrot it had probably robbed from one of the nearby villages. After a couple of breaths, I ran after it, it being _much_ faster than I was. I ran across the log that had been there for ages, and jumped to the other side, but I slipped on the surface and almost fell into the water.

I hung there, trying to get my footing so I could climb back up. I swung my legs, trying to climb up but one of my legs got snagged on a root of a nearby tree. I yelped, pulling my leg free and climbing up, but my eyes had tears coming out of them. I looked at my leg, a big gash wound where the log had snagged it. I pulled the pant leg over it, not wanting to remember how it looked.

What was I supposed to do now? I was now stranded in the Inuzuka's territory, a big gash on my leg and nothing to defend myself with. I tried to walk forward (Away from the river) but I fell against one of the trees. I just held myself there, then let myself fall into a sitting position.

I just sat there, catching my breath, pulling my hood over my head. My parents had always told me not to let anyone take my hood off; it ruined our family's pride. I heard footsteps, steady, as if they were not aware of my presence. I held my breath, waiting for the person to come. The person would be ugly, as I had always imagined. All I could do was imagine, until he walked over. The boy seemed deep in thought.

He wasn't ugly at all. He was… well… he was _handsome. Pretty, _even. I gaped at him, I was pretty sure this wasn't our first encounter. I recalled seeing him when I was only three; he examined me while I hid in the shadows.

He kneeled down, leaning over the river, probably drinking from it. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, he wouldn't see me. He stood up and turned around, I gasped and he did too.

We were both startled.

I stared at him, I was wide eyed and scared to death. I had no defense at all; not even a weapon; he probably had _at least _a hunting knife on him.

Had an Inuzuka really caught me?

I remembered that he wasn't an Inuzuka, but rather the last Uzumaki, being taken in by the Inuzukas. What a funny time to remember that.

He unsheathed his hunting knife, walking over and un-hooding me. His eyes grew wide as he examined me, I only felt as if I was going to cry. This was really it; he was going to kill me now. I had already avoided my time.

I shuddered, looking him straight in the eyes. His eyes were deep blue; he had blonde hair, as bright as the sun, and sun kissed skin to go along with it. He held his knife over his head, ready to strike. I clamped my eyes closed, beginning to cry. (Hey, he was about to die, if you were in the same situation, you would've cried to.) He swung his knife, striking…

…the tree beside me. My eyes fluttered open when my brain registered that he had, indeed, missed. I looked from the knife held in his hand to his eyes. Why had he missed? The boy seemed to go into deep thought; what was he thinking about? Did he know why he had missed? I only let tears slip through the corners of my eyes; I was grateful that he hadn't killed me.

Yet. I knew he would. But why here? I asked myself, staring at him in fear. Why… why now?

"D-don't kill me, please." I didn't care if I sounded like a helpless, scared-out-of-her-mind-girl, I just wanted to live.

"State your name." The boy instructed me, sounding far more superior than I would ever be able to pull of. The only person I had talked to was myself over the years, it being 10 years since my family died, so I was startled when he had asked me to speak.

"W-what-"

"State your name and business here!" He yelled at me. I was so scared, so fucking scared of him that I had started to cry. Not very manly, but who cared, I was scared out of my wits. He was just so scary to me, I knew he was going to kill me, if not by himself he was going to get his village to kill me, there would be a whole huge execution ceremony and all, there would be cheering and my clan's name would be lost forever.

"I-I'm Sasuke… U-" I sniffled, I was still scared, "Uchiha Sasuke." I stopped almost immediately. I didn't know what else to say, I had only really talked to myself.

"Well? Didn't I ask you to state your business?" He yelled at me. I burst out into tears, I was so scared. How could I deal with this? HE was so scary and over powering and I had no self–defense what-so-ever. I didn't even know how to talk to a person other than myself.

"I-I was just hun-hungry, that-that's all!" I sobbed out. I had no hope of surviving this at this point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, don't cry." He started to consol me. Why was he consoling me? Weren't the Inuzukas trained to kill me on sight? Shouldn't he have killed me by that point? Wasn't this kind of thing punishable in his village? I didn't care, the comfort he was giving me felt good.

"Why didn't you hunt in your territory?" He asked me softly. How was I going to explain to him what I was doing there?

"I hurt m-my leg… I coul-couldn't move well… I saw a r-rabbit…" I said without thinking, looking behind me where the rabbit had made it's grand exit, "B-but it got away…" I trailed off, feeling his eyes on me. This was certainly awkward for me. Seriously, why hadn't he killed me yet?

"Let me see your leg." He instructed me. I nodded slowly, lifting my pant leg up. Was he going to help me? I hissed out in pain and stopped moving my pant leg; it was hurting my gash wound terribly. "What?" He asked me.

"I-it hurts…" I said, looking down at the ground. He lifted my pant leg, despite my protests and pleads for him to stop. I quieted down and bit my lip to stop from screaming out in pain. He gapped at my leg.

"How the hell did you do _that?"_ He asked me. I took that moment to examine his clothes; the clothes were poorly sewn clothes, being brown with patches on some of the holes. The collar, the ends of the pant legs, and the ends of his sleeves were all torn and worn out from the years of use. By the looks of it, he was well grown out of his clothes to the point where they looked uncomfortable.

Unlike his clothes, I had a black skin-tight suit that went from my neck down to my ankles, wearing a black cloak over it. It protected me from the cold and all that, and, here's the punch line, it grew as I grew, so I never needed new clothes. The only bad thing about them was that it was a hustle to get them off.

"Aren't you supposed to use magic on me?" He asked me. I gave him a look, though I'm not sure what it turned out to be.

"I don't know if I should tell you…" I trailed off. Should I have?

"I won't hurt you." The boy said, "promise." I didn't know how serious a promise was in his clan, but I guessed that it was pretty serious. I looked from his face to my hands, to my injured leg, to his clothes and back to his face. What was I doing here? I was deciding whether or not to trust him. I decided to go with trusting him. After all, I _was_ already going out on a limb.

"I was too young when my parents died. I was too young to learn any magic at all." I confessed. He gawked at me. I knew what he was thinking, 'no magic? No action? What? Where's the fun? Time to kill!' OR… maybe something along those lines, because I knew the villagers just wanted some fun in their lives.

What did it feel like, having a clan to take you in after your parents die? How did it feel to have someone there to talk to all the time? How did it feel to have a friend, a best friend… a bonded? Was he bonded already? I would be surprised if he wasn't, he _was_ good looking.

"Let me help you with that." He mumbled, tearing the bottom of his left pant leg. He wrapped it up like a bandage. Why was he helping me? When would he get another pair of clothes, three years from now or something?

"W-why?" I asked him. He just looked at me. Maybe he wasn't so mean after all.

Could I really trust him well?

"Because you're probably lost and scared and think I'm going to go bipolar or something and go hacking you into little tiny pieces." The statement didn't help reassure me, if that was his goal. "I was joking; I'm not going to do that." He said after a pause.

"I know you're not… going to do that, that is." I felt that I had to clarify what I knew he wasn't going to do, because other than that, I had no idea of anything that was going to happen from then on. He just burst out laughing, and I looked at him as if he had grown five heads in a course of three seconds.

"Sorry, sorry." He said, still laughing slightly. "I don't know what came over me." He shook his head, laughing about whatever seemed funny to him at the moment. Was it what I said? "I guess I can't really believe that _you, you're _the last Uchiha!" He exclaimed, laughing again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my pride being hurt by the comment.

"I mean that everyone talks about you like you were some sort of ugly demon that danced with the devil! But you're not! You're just… pretty, and… not demonic, and… well, you don't even know magic. Why should I kill you?"

"Because my time was up long ago." It was true; I shouldn't have lived long enough to be sitting here having a conversation with… blondie. I still didn't know his name, or what he meant by his last statement.

"No, it wasn't." He said, his mood suddenly changing. "How old are you, anyways? 16, 15…?"

"I'm 13." I said bluntly. Was this guy retarded?

"Oh. Well, see, your time isn't up! Damn, 13?" He asked me. Why did he have such a different view of the world? It was mildly annoying.

"Yes. I'm 13."

"I always thought you were some really old and ancient fart or something." I raised my eyebrows at his suspicions. Well, I guess I didn't think any differently of most of the Inuzukas.

"What?" I asked.

"I just mean, that's how people make you sound!" He said, trying to catch himself. He's lucky he could catch well.

"…right…" I said, but I froze when I heard a woman's voice call.

"Naruto?" So, this boy was Naruto? The same boy I had heard 8 years ago on the log?

"Just… try not to be seen." He told me, "I'll try and make sure she doesn't find you." I nodded to him as he walked off. Easier said than done, I scowled at his stupidity. I could barely walk, much less get back to my territory. He smiled over his shoulder at me, then left running. When would I see him again? Would I see him again?

And that was how I met Naruto.

* * *

I waited patiently for Naruto. He always came around this time to check on me and all. My leg was still injured; every once in a while Naruto could salvage some food for me. I was more than grateful at the offering. After sitting there for a while, I went off into a light doze, only to be awakened shortly. "Sasuke?" I heard Naruto call softly.

I heard him walk up, so I decided to answer. My eyes fluttered open, but I closed them again and groaned, trying to get the sleep out of me. "Hmm?" I asked.

"I brought some food with me." He said, handing me the basket in his hands.

"Really?" I said groggily yet gratefully, looking at him and tensing. It was only after I registered that Naruto was standing in front of me that I relaxed, and by the almost non-existent smile on Naruto's face it was obvious.

"I brought you some deer and rabbit." He pursed his lips, seeming to be thinking. "The rabbit was my catch, and the deer was-"

"-my catch." A boy interrupted Naruto, one I did not recognize. I froze in place. I wanted to cry and run off, but every time I saw another damned civilian I froze and stared. I was a total disgrace to my clan!

"So, this is what you've been up to?" The boy asked, and, being on the safe side, I decided that he wasn't asking me. He looked over at me, and that made me scared even more, especially the fact that his eyes widened in something along the lines of surprise. I was really scared; I just wanted to leap into Naruto's arms or something lame and lovey-dovey like that. I was so into my fear that I didn't hear what Naruto had said before the boy said something else.

"Is that…" He trailed off, but I'm pretty sure me and Naruto knew what those two words spelled out.

T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

I stood up, much to my surprise, and I grabbed Naruto for support, not so surprising. I hid behind him, though I knew the boy already noticed me, so what was the point? It _was_ comforting to know that Naruto was there.

"It can't be…" He breathed out.

"So what if it is?" Naruto challenged. I gulped subconsciously. The guy could just say 'check-mate', get help and might as well throw me away like a tooth pick.

"He's prettier than I thought." He said, relaxing. I gawked at him. Seriously? Was this guy for _real?_

"Is that… it?" Naruto asked, the boy nodding in reply.

"So… this is him?" He asked, pointing at me.

"He can talk, you know." The way they talked so familiarly with each other meant that they knew each other. Could he be trusted?

"Right… so what's your name?" He asked me. I dreaded the small question. Such a simple question; who would've thought that it could put my life on the line? I was still wondering if he could be trusted when Naruto spoke out again.

"He's still a little shocked. Sasuke, he can be trusted." Naruto whispered the last part to me reassuringly. I sighed, content with the fact that I knew I wouldn't be slaughtered from speaking even a measly 'hello' to the boy I lacked even the knowledge of a name of. I nodded slightly at Naruto, looking up at him. He smiled at me, a heart warming smile that I almost melted right then and there.

But of course I didn't.

That would've been silly, wouldn't it?

"I…" I trailed off, really still too shaken to say anything to the boy I had concluded to be Naruto's friend. The boy just gaped at me. What, had I said something wrong? I only said one thing. Had I blew it all, my only small sliver of a chance to live through this fateful encounter? Only time would tell, and it remained a secret until the boy spoke once again.

"Way more feminine than I thought!" He exclaimed, surprised and seeming content with his discovery. I gave him a look that said 'why-the-hell-does-it-matter'. Either it was my look or a look that Naruto might have thrown at him that made him finally close his mouth, a wise decision on his part.

"I'm Sasuke…" I said quietly. It may have been a few minutes, but I was still a bit shaken up. It was really scary for me.

"Sasuke?" I shuddered, hiding behind Naruto a bit more than I was already. It was strange, hearing someone other than myself or Naruto speak my name so freely. "So… Sasuke Uchiha." I gulped, wincing at the use of my last name, and I just nodded to him.

"This is Sasuke, yes." Naruto said, breaking the long silence that had grown between us.

"You're already on a first name basis? Cute." He said, a hint of something in his voice. Naruto talked like that sometimes. …Sarcasm, was it? I was too caught up in deciphering what was in his voice to glare at him.

"You aren't going to tell the others, are you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well, if it gets out of hand, then sure, but it seems pretty stable at the moment." He concluded, placing a hand on his hip. Naruto gulped. They shared a look between each other, but I didn't get it at all. What ever it was…

…it didn't look good.

* * *

~Age skip (*Enter heavenly singing here*)~

I walked up to the place where we usually met, me and Naruto. _Late again_, I thought, sighing. I heard movement in the brush up ahead. I froze. Naruto never came from over there, so who was… The boy, I know knew him as Kiba, walked out of the brush and towards me. _Uh-oh, _I thought, gulping. _This can't be good._

"Sasuke," Kiba said, outstretching his arms in a gesture that welcomed me, as if he were to give me a hug. I looked at him weirdly.

"Why, hello, Kiba." I said, being polite as to not upset him.

"I need to talk to you." Kiba said, his face getting grim.

"About what?" My voice cracked, tears starting to form in my eyes. It would seem weird, me getting scared enough to the point where I cried, but the situation was much worse than it seemed, whit what happened when Naruto was 15 and myself being 13…

~Flashback! (In another flashback! WTF!)~

"_Naruto, you're never going to leave me, right?" I asked Naruto as we lay on our backs, staring up at the stars. He had snuck out of the village that night; He did it just to see me. Naruto looked at me as if I had converted to one third human/two thirds fish._

"_Why would I leave you?" He asked me, almost completely flabbergasted._

"_Aren't I the enemy?" I asked him, bringing silence upon us. It was weird of me to say, but it had been bothering me for quite some time now._

"_Sasuke, I love you. Don't you ever forget that." He said seriously. I looked at him. I wasn't sure what kind of emotion was being communicated through my eyes, but whatever it was I hoped Naruto knew that I was uneasy about the topic. I just… I just couldn't have any doubt. I didn't want to be crushed._

"_We can't be together forever." I said to him. Naruto sat up on his elbow._

"_Well, I know a way that we could be together…" He said slowly after a slight silence. We both looked the other in the eyes. "…forever…"_

"_I don't think it's a good idea Naruto… I mean… isn't it punishable in your village?" I looked at him, hoping he was taking this whole situation seriously and not just blowing it off, leaving it to come back to haunt him with regret and guilt. After all, I _was_ the enemy._

"_By torture or death." He completed. "It doesn't matter, Sasuke. It's my problem with the village, not yours." He smiled. "I don't care what happens, I love you. I always will, Sasuke. So… make me happy? Before the torture?" Naruto asked, smiling and laughing. I was seriously pissed off at him now. I was being serious, _dead_ serious, and here he was making jokes about him being tortured and laughing at them!_

"_Naruto, if we do this… and something happens to you… I'm going to kill myself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because… I wouldn't be able to live without you…" I said, looking down at the grass covered ground of the clearing. He sat there, I could feel his eyes looking at me, but I didn't mind. I loved the attention I got from him._

"_Sasuke… nothing will happen, I promise. Let's… I just… I think that we're ready."_

"_It's not a matter of being ready, I know that we are!" I said, looking him in the eye again. "But…"_

"_I know, it's the consequences." Naruto finished for me. "Let's do it. Bonding is… I think that if I could bond with anyone in this world-"_

"_You _can_ bond with anyone in this world." I pointed out._

"_-I would bond with you." He said with a smile._

_Was it coming back to haunt us already?_

~End flashback baby!~

I cried, telling Kiba everything. What harm could it have done, he already knew! I cried and cried, I just wanted Naruto there. He would make it all better, I know he would. He was so good at that.

"What the HELL is going on?" Naruto screamed at Kiba.

"I can't let this go on." Was his reply.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. I just felt so guilty, why had I said anything?

"I-I didn't… h-he-he… I'm s-s-sorry!" I tried to apologize, holding my face in my hands, afraid of meeting eyes with Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto repeated his previous question, this time panicked. It only made me cry harder.

"Naruto, I know what's going on. I can't let you guys continue. I said if it got out of hand, I would tell someone. And then, bonding?" Kiba asked as Naruto breathed out the word. It was a miracle I could hear anything over my sobs.

"Yes, exactly. Why the _hell_ would you BOND with _**HIM?"**_ I was hoping Naruto would make it into some joke, just like they always did. Then we would laugh about it, no hard feeling, and we could all get back to our lives.

"Oh g-god, p-please don't!" I yelled at Kiba, who was walking away. I was scared; I had really done it this time. I was done for. Naruto ran, chasing Kiba off. I don't know what happened, but I hoped that whatever did that both Naruto and I were safe.

I ran the way they came. I was hoping that I didn't do anything to Naruto, Naruto didn't deserve anything. I only heard two full words.

"He bonded wi-" Kiba said, and, not thinking it through, I burst through the forest into the clearing they were in.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!" I screamed.

"Who was-" A woman said.

"Sasuke, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Watch your mouth, and who's Sasu-" The woman looked at me, and she released Naruto. "Sasuke…" She breathed out, eyes wide with fear.

She ran to get help.

Naruto ran towards me, pulling me into a hug. "My god, Sasuke, I don't want you to get hurt, I love you, why the hell did you do that, I fucking love you, god damn it, I love you so much…" Naruto whispered into my hair, nuzzling his face in it. I could tell he was scared. Tears started escaping my eyes.

What had I done?

* * *

"Today, we are gathered here to lift our spirits, to take away painful memories and heavy grudges, to take away pain, and to take away a life not needed. To take away a life that is necessary to take away. As you know, we have located and captured the last Uchiha, and today we will hang him." The crowd cheered. I grimaced at the sound. Why the hell were people so happy about killing me, killing me over a lie? They had lived a lie the whole time, and they were about to put it all in place. I guess the honest people lose in the end.

"Bring the prisoner forward." The big, buff man next to me grabbed my arm none to nicely and pulled me up the stairs to the raised wooden platform and next to the man who seemed to be the leader of the village. He turned to me, examining my cloak, my hood remaining untouched, pulled up and still covering my face. I knew _that_ would change by the time this was over.

Hell, I wouldn't live to see the end of this.

How far could I a lie go? How could a lie be big enough, bad enough to bring an entire clan down to just me, then locating me and making me pay for their lies anyways? Why did people lie? Why had they? Our clan hadn't done anything wrong; they just used what they learned to their advantage. Then again, these people did the same, though we weren't bringing pain down upon anyone. And when we did, it was out of fear, out of self-defense.

And they claim to be the defenders, when it was actually flopped around. We were the defenders, they were on the offense.

And now this lie was about to end my life. I just hoped Naruto wasn't here for this, but of course he was.

"What's wrong? What happened to your magic, you infamy, your… _bravado?_" The man asked me harshly, the crowd going into another uproar of cheers, insulting me for my so called 'stupidity'. Where was Naruto to make it all better? I remained silent, though I wanted to scream and cry, but I had a reputation to keep. I was the last of my clan. The big man behind me pushed me roughly forward. "Boss asked you a question." Why didn't they respect me at all? It was if I was a rabbit that wasn't quite big enough to capture and eat.

"So, why _aren't _you using magic, to afraid?" The man sneered, the crowd laughing along. Why did they treat me like trash, like something no one cared about? Where was Naruto, I was on the verge of tears!

"Father." It was a gift from heaven. Whatever god heard my non-existent pray and answered it, I thanked him greatly. Naruto would make everything better, or do the best he could. I smiled to myself.

"Naruto. Get down and watch from the crowd, I know you're excited." The man said.

"How could you say that?" Naruto said, I could hear the hurt in his voice. I was scaring him, and I felt bad for it.

"He killed your parents." Again with the lies, I was sick of it.

"No he didn't. He was only a baby at the time. It was his clan, not him."

"Naruto, stop this nonsense. Get down into the crowd, hat's an order." He pointed to the crowd. I couldn't bring myself to look at Naruto, I knew he was crying and if I saw that I was surely going to crack. I gasped as someone grabbed me and pulled me away from the man and the big guy. They stood there, looking at whoever grabbed me in disbelief. I felt more secure with Naruto's arms.

"You can't kill him." Naruto said, his voice cracking. It broke my heart to hear him so vulnerable, so weak.

"Naruto, don't." I whispered into his ear. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't lose you, not now, not ever." Naruto whispered in reply.

"And why can't I kill him? He can use magic, he can get away." The man scolded Naruto.

"But he can't." The crowd gasped, the man giving Naruto a stern glare.

"You know very well the Uchiha's powers."

"Yes, I know of the Uchiha's powers. But Sasuke's different!" Naruto pleaded.

"Bring him here." The man ordered Naruto.

"He doesn't know magic!" The crowd gasped yet again, but Naruto was crying. I was about to do the same.

"Why are you defying me, boy? I was so proud of you, you had turned out well." The man said, disappointed.

"I don't fucking care. What would you say if I tried to kill your bonded?" I gasped. Naruto was getting desperate.

"I would save her, kill you myself. You know how protective men are of their bonded. But that has nothing to do with this."

"Please sympathize with me, then." Naruto said, the crowd silenced and the man shocked. I pulled off my hood, revealing myself and gulped. "He means it." I said, and everyone, besides Naruto, gasped.

"That can't be the last Uchiha." The big guy said, gesturing towards me.

"What in the.." The man was shocked.

"I'm Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." I said, squeezing Naruto's hand. God, I was so scared. "And I… I don't know any magic." The crowd gasped again. "You see, when you all killed my family, I was too little to learn magic, so I wasn't taught. I hunt and build and do everything you guys do." I explained to the man.

"But your killers!" Someone yelled and I winced, the crowd going in an uproar. I waited for them to settle down, if not completely then almost completely.

"That's what they told you? You see, we all lived in peace, once upon a time, mind you." Some people chuckled. "We were all living together, in… in harmony, I guess. My clan, the Uchihas, we hunted with magic. We only used it on animals and to help us build and all, but another clan's chief was frightened, probably thinking that we would turn and use our magic on your people to get your land and resources.

But we weren't going to do that-" "But you did!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Not right away." I said, "But, you see, your people attacked us out of fear. It was an honest mistake, so we didn't defend ourselves well or fight back. No, we let it slide, until they attacked us again, with more force and newly invented weapons. Now _that's_ when we used our magic against your people, that's when we started to kill, afraid for our own lives, just as you were of yours."

"You're lying." The man accused me. I looked at him funny.

"No, you're just afraid that after all those years, your people can't take the truth." I told him.

"The boy… speaks of the truth…" A man, probably the village elder, said.

"It takes much courage to speak the truth. Anyone who's been a child before should know that." The elder said, patting my shoulder.

"We're still hanging him, thought." The man said.

"No, we're not." Naruto and the elder said in unison.

I smiled; I had actually gotten out of it. Twice I was supposed to end, and I didn't. I don't know how anyone could stand up to those odds, but I could have never done it without Naruto. I had been scared this whole time, and I was still scared. But, well, hey, it was worth it. I could still feel the adrenaline and the tears that fell from my eyes. Yes, I was grateful that I had met Naruto.

And that's how Naruto saved my life.

* * *

~Age skip~

"Did you hear? The Yamanaka clan is coming!" Kiba exclaimed to both Naruto and I. I was staying with Naruto in his village, and I would never hear the end of it from Naruto.

"Yamanaka clan?" I asked, leaning on Naruto and looking to him for an explanation.

"Ino and them."

"Oh." I said, sitting up. "Them."

"Oh, them? That's it?" Kiba asked me incredulously.

"Well… what did you want me to say? 'Hooray, the Yamanakas are coming?" I asked him, using sarcasm to my advantage for once.

"With a little more emotion." Kiba said, gesturing with his fingers exactly how little emotion I needed to add.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"They're actually here." Kiba said, opening the tent flap for us.

"Really?" Naruto asked, us both standing up, fingers intertwined.

"I'm releasing the hounds!" Kiba shouted to 'Mother', as Naruto called her, and she yelled a simple 'okay' in reply.

We walked out, me dragging my feet behind me, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered to me.

"They don't know about me yet, that's what's wrong." I whispered back, clutching his hand. Naruto smiled.

"It's okay, Sasuke." Naruto reassured me as we approached the Yamanakas. A girl with long blonde hair, I was guessing Ino, stared at me.

"That… Oh god, that isn't who I think it is…" Ino said.

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, flipping my hood off of my head and looking at me with pursed lips. He hated it when I wore my hood up; he said it was a 'waste of such beauty'. "It's only Sasuke."

"That's what I was afraid to hear."

"He isn't going to bite."

"I don't know magic." I mumbled. I knew it helped people get comfortable around me.

"Oh… whew." Ino said, wiping imaginary sweat off of her forehead. "That's a relief."

"I know, right?" Kiba said, wrapping his arms around Ino's shoulders.

"We just have to make sure no one hurts him. And no one will." Naruto said, squeezing my hand. I smiled at the concern he was showing for me.

* * *

I was in the tent, looking around for a basket to pick stuff in, because Ino and I were going to go picking berries just for the hell of it. Then again, it _was_ raining, but we really didn't care. She was actually kind of excited that Naruto had found someone to bond with. And when the man came in, knife in hand, and stabbed me, I wasn't really surprised.

I hoped I would be able to say goodbye.

~End flashback, beeeotch!~

* * *

Naruto cries, holding my wrist. My heartbeat, I can feel it falter, then regulated again, Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief. My heartbeat is really slowed down. People crowd around us, but I don't understand why, someone murdered me and it's raining. Naruto wipes the hair out of my face, whispering 'I love you' into my ear. It's simple words, but they make me glow with happiness, despite my current situation. Naruto kisses me, but I'm too weak to even kiss back a bit. I watch him watch me, my vision turning black and soon it's all over.

I'll be waiting, Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: ONE SHOT PEOPLE! 40 PAGES BEEOTCHS! **This was only a one shot (A pretty fucking long one, mind you.) If you're wondering what I've been working on, hello, here it is! Now, if this was the first one you read out of the two, go read the Orphaned Son. Same thing, but in Naruto's point of view.

_**TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
